


Used to think that we were forever (and ever)

by loveubluelou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crying, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveubluelou/pseuds/loveubluelou
Summary: "Gerçekten buna değdi mi en azından?" Louis kırgın sesini gizlemeye çalışmadan sordu. Vücudunda hiçbir zarar olmamasına rağmen kalbine giren sancılar neredeyse dizlerinin bağını çözmek üzereydi fakat kalan son enerjisiyle mutfak tezgahına tutunmaya çalıştı.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson





	Used to think that we were forever (and ever)

Gece boyunca uyumamış, Harry'nin eve gelmesini beklemişti ama anahtarını bile tutmakta titremekten zorlanan, saçları sanki birisi tarafından hayatı buna bağlıymışçasına dağıtılmış, boynu mor izlerle dolu olan Harry eve girdiğinde ne hissedeceğini bilemiyordu. İlk saniyelerde sadece sarhoş olduğunu ve kavgaya karıştığını düşünerek endişe ile yanına adım atsa da dudağının kenarında gördüğü ruj lekesiyle olduğu yerde çakılı kaldı.

Kaç dakika boyunca ruj izine bakakaldığını bilmiyordu ama Harry öne adım attığı anda refleksle geriye sıçradı. Harry Louis'nin bu hareketini beklemiyormuşçasına gözleri büyürken Louis bir şeyler söylemesini beklemişti. Gözlerinin önünden son hızla geçen, olma olasılığını düşündükçe kalbini yavaşlatan görüntüleri durduracak herhangi bir şey.

"Özür dilerim."

Başı dönüyordu, veya dünya son hızla dönmeye başlayarak yıkılıyordu. Louis hangisinin gerçekleştiğine karar veremezken kafasını salladı. "Hayır," sanki kendini ikna etmeye çalışıyormuşçasına, ortada olanı son gücüyle inkar edercesine başını hızla sallamaya devam etti. "hayır, bunu yapmadın? Başka bir şey için özür diliyorsun? Şarjın bitti o yüzden geç geleceğini haber veremedin? Bunun için özür dilemene gerek yok ki." Göz yaşlarının arasından güldü. "Bende bir an neler düşündüm." Gözlerini sildikten sonra ilerleyip hızla Harry'nin dudağındaki ruju sildi. "Hadi gel yatağımıza gidelim. Telefonunu da şarja takalım mutfakta benim vardı." Harry'i de kendiyle birlikte mutfağa çekti.

"Louis, lütfen dinle." Harry, Louis'nin kolunu tuttu. Aklını kaybettiğinden veya bir kriz geçiriyor olduğundan korkmuştu.

"Hadi, telefonunu ver, takalım hemen açılır."

"Louis, lütfen bir şey olmamış gibi davranma, bağır, çağır. Ben çok özür dilerim. Ben- ben.. düşünmüyordum-"

"Harry. Telefon." Louis sanki hiçbir şey duymuyormuşçasına açık avucunu uzattığında Harry ağlayarak cebindeki telefonu uzattı.

"Bu beni affediyorsun mu demek? Louis lütfen bir şey söyle." Louis hala Harry sanki önünde pişmanlıkla ağlamıyormuş, veya olağan dışı hiçbir şey yokmuş gibi elindeki telefonu kabloya takmaya çalışırken bir anda çalmaya başlayan telefonla hareketleri dondu. Tutunduğu dal zil sesi efektiyle kırıldığında gözleri boşluğa bakarmışçasına telefona kilitli kaldı. Harry hızla telefonu elinden tezgaha itti.  
"Louis, lütfen. Yalvarıyorum lütfen. Seni çok seviyorum bebeğim, bunu istemedim. Sarhoştum, yemin ederim ne yaptığımı bilmiyordum. Asla böyle bir şey yapmazdım biliyorsun, ne olur konuş benimle. Lütfen, Louis."

Louis, Harry art arda cümlelerini sıralarken ellerini yüzüne kapattı. Göz yaşlarına engel olamıyor, zihninde Harry ile olan kendi anıları ile Harry'nin daha belki bir kaç saat önce içinde bulunduğu anların hayali sanki savaşıyordu.

"Gerçekten buna değdi mi en azından?" Louis kırgın sesini saklamaya çalışmadan sordu. Vücudunda hiçbir zarar olmamasına rağmen kalbine giren sancılar neredeyse dizlerinin bağını çözmek üzereydi fakat mutfak tezgahına kalan son enerjisiyle tutunmaya çalışıyordu.

"Hayır." Harry kendinden emin bir şekilde cevap verdi. "Hayır, hayır böyle olmasını istemedim. Ben kendime gelir gelmez çıktım. Senin- Sana geldim." Harry hıçkırıkları arasından konuştu. Louis daha fazla kafasında oluşan görüntülere dayanamıyordu ve Harry'nin kendisinden cevap bekleyen gözlerine bakmadan koşarak odalarına koştu. Vakit kaybetmeden telefonunu ve kot ceketini bulup üzerine geçirdiğinde Harry kapıdaydı. 

"Louis, yalvarırım lütfen kal. Çok özür dilerim ne olursun lütfen kal." Louis yanından geçmeye yeltenince Harry önüne geçti. "Louis lütfen. Bana istediğini yap ama gitme." Louis hızla kolunu itip geçtiğinde Harry elini saçına atarak peşinden bir köpek yavrusu gibi takip etti. "Louis!" 

Louis, Harry'nin bağırmasını umursamadan kapıyı yüzüne çekip merdivenlerden inerken gözlerini kırpıştırarak telefon rehberini görmeye çalıştı. Zayn'in adını bulduğunda saatin sabahın beşi olmasına rağmen açacağından şüphe etmeyerek aramaya bastı. On dakika sonra güneş ufukta yükselmeye başlarken arkasına bakmadan Zayn'in siyah arabasına binip kapıyı arkasından çekti. Bir daha bu mahalleye dönmeye niyeti yoktu.

**Author's Note:**

> Aslında planlanan kurguda bu Harry, asıl Harry Styles değildi. Louis bu ayrılıktan sonra asıl Harry ile tanışıp ondan hoşlanacak ama ismi ona hep kötü şeyler hatırlattığı için onu kendinden uzaklaştırmaya çalışacaktı. Kısaca drama olacaktı yani.  
> Ama üşendim. :)  
> \- devam ettirmek isteyen olursa yazabilirsiniz, açığım x -


End file.
